


Football

by mariahx3



Series: One Direction Bromace [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Football, M/M, Narry - Freeform, narry storan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariahx3/pseuds/mariahx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: At a football game. Niall gets beat up for liking the visiting team. Harry finds him later and takes him home to take care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't want to write Niall getting beat up but... *le shrugs*  
> p.s. this is American football.

HARRY POV:

Best football game ever. I was rooting for the team that lost. But only on the outside. The team that won is hated here. I would get murdered if people knew I was rooting for them.

"Teach you to root for those scum." I hear someone say followed by a sob. 'What the-'

I turn the corner to see a group of boys in a circle kicking someone and laughing as they let out another sob.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?" I yell. They turn around and look at me with amused faces.

"Oh hey." One of them say. "Wanna go?" He asks gesturing to the person on the floor. The others move and I see a man with short blond hair, which I'm guessing is dyed since I see brown roots, the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen, even thou they are filled with tears, and cuts and bruises all over his face and arms.

"No I don't wanna go!" I yell. "What the hell are you doing?" Why were they pounding on this boy?

"Teaching him a lesson. He wa rooting for the other team. The scum." One of them says kicking the boy in the stomach as he lets out a cry of pain.

"Well stop it." I say getting angry. How could they ever pound on someone so beautiful? Especially for such a stupid reason.

"Why? He deserves it." He says.

"Well then I deserve it too because I was rooting for them also." Oh shi- I can't even finish my thought when a fist collides with my face. I fall to the ground as the rest of the group forms a circle around me. They start punching and kicking me.

I see the blond boy grab his phone and call somone. Then everything blacks out.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 to the narry one shot. If you haven't read it yet read that one first.

HARRY POV:

I open my eyes only to be blinded by a bright light. I quickly close my eyes and groan at the pain pounding in my head. I try to open my eyes again and this they do.

I hear a snore and look to my right. I see a head of blond hair. 'Who is that?'

The door opens and I look to see a nurse walk in.

"Oh Good. You're up. How are you feeling?" She asks.

I go to open my mouth but close it when I see some run up next to me. It's the guy with blond ha- The guy from the football game? What is he doing here. Isn't he hurt just as much as me?

"Yea I'm fine I manage to reply."

The boy with blond hair grabs my hand and squezzes it. Strangly I like him holding my hand. 

"It's a good thing Niall over here had his cell phone. He called us. If you got here any later you would probally be in a coma right now." She gestures to the blond hair. So his name is Niall. I like his name.

"Since you are doing so well you should be able to leave later this afternoon." 

I Nod my head and she leaves the room. Niall is still holding my hand.

"So your name is Niall." I say to him and he nods lookong down at my hand.

"I'm sorry." I say. He looks at me confused. "For what happened. For what those guys were doing to you." His eyes tear up and looks at me.

"What happened to you was a lot worse. You ended up in the hospital!" he practically yells.

"I'm fine. It was worth it to help you."

He looks into my eyes and smile. Oh god that smile. I just want to kiss him right now. I start to lean in and it looks like he does too. Suddenly the door opens.

"Your free to go Mr. styles."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

NIALL POV:

Our lips are about to touch when the door opens.

"Your free to o Mr. Styles." The nurse says. I groan. Way to ruin a moment. Harry look at me with what look like sadness in his eyes.

"Better get you home." He nods and starts to get up. He winces when his weight is on his arm. I grab his wiast so he doesn't fall but he does and I fall on top if him.

"Well that didn't work." He says while smirking. I shake my head untill my eyes meet his. I don't know when but suddenly oour lips are pressed together. It's a slow kiss but it's still the most amazeing kiss I've ever had. 

He pulls back and attached his forehead to mine. The next words out of his mouth, I swear, give me a heart attack.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes." I whisper kissing him again. My hero. Literally.


End file.
